


When Shit Hits the Fan

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Smut, heat - Freeform, omega daveed, omega!daveed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Alpha!reader and omega!Daveed are quarantined together. They have been friends for years. Everything is fine until he goes into heat.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. When Shit Hits the Fan

_‘Governor Gavin Newsom has just mandated the residents of California to stay in their homes during the COVID-19 outbreak. He believes that 56% of the state’s population will be infected within the next 8 weeks. All non-essential businesses will be closed for the time being. This includes…’_

“I told you”, Daveed groaned, “This is gonna get worse!”

“Never said I didn’t believe you”, you mumbled 

When Daveed came to you, asking to spend the quarantine with you, you were shocked. That was until he reminded you he lived on his own and was an omega. The last thing he wanted was to be quarantined in a building full of alphas he didn’t trust. Even though you always offered your space to him, he insisted that he should be allowed to do things on his on terms. As his friend, you respected his wishes.

“We should be fine for however long this lasts”, you added, “Did you bring everything you needed?”

“I triple checked everything. I’ll be fine”

Daveed put his head on your shoulder as you both watched the TV. He got comfortable under your blanket as he felt you wrap your arm around him. 

“Can we change the channel? Watching this 24/7 is making me anxious”

“Of course”, you smiled, “Turn to whatever you want to watch. I’ll get some snacks”

Daveed sighed in content at your scent that lingered as you walked away. He suddenly felt the urge to stay near you for the rest of the day. 

That feeling only lasted for a few hours. When he checked his bag, his blood ran cold. He realized he left his suppressants on the dresser and he hadn’t taken them for three days. Pacing back and forth, he contemplated his next move. For now, he would just play it by ear. There’s no way his heat would arrive this soon. 

The first two days were fine. You noticed Daveed following you around the apartment, but you never thought much of it. When you went into your office to work, he sat in the room with you, curled up in a chair with your blanket wrapped around him. He was glad you never noticed him shamelessly sniffing it to get more of your scent or the sigh of relief once he got what he wanted. When you left to sit in the living room, he trailed behind you ready to take his spot next to you on the couch. Daveed began doing things like offering to make you dinner, which he’s never done before. He even made a makeshift nest in the bedroom you shared with him out of your hoodies, blankets, and anything else he could get his hands on that had your scent. 

As the days went by, the one thing you noticed was the change in Daveed’s scent. It was much sweeter than before. At night, you always went to sleep on separate sides of the bed. By the morning, you were cuddling with each other with your nose softly pressed against his neck, trying to get more of his sweet scent. 

On day three, shit hit the fan. 

Daveed woke up in the nest with his skin feeling like it was on fire. He tried to get comfortable but he couldn’t. There was an ache between his legs and he immediately knew what was wrong as the slick soaked his pajama bottoms. He couldn’t handle it on his own because his toys were at home. 

You were working in your office when the scent hit you out of nowhere. 

“Shit”

A part of you didn’t want to leave the office. A part of you knew you needed to check on him.

Daveed laid across the bed with your pillow pressed to his nose. He inhaled your scent as he squeezed his legs together. It was absolute heaven and all it did was fan the flames. 

_‘There’s an alpha here’, he thought as he palmed himself through his pants, ‘She can take care of you’_

He couldn’t ask that of you. You were his friend, but you could make this go away. He wanted to cry because he didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he could get through his heat. On the other hand, he might ruin a friendship. 

Just as he released a frustrated sigh, there was a knock on the door.

“Yes”, he managed to get out

“Daveed?”, you called, “Are you alright?”

“No. I’ll be fine”

You were afraid to open the door. You wanted to go in and fuck him through his heat. It was hard knowing that’s what he needed, but not knowing if that’s what he wanted. 

“Are you sure?”

“No”, he immediately cried, “I need you. Please?”

That was all it took for you to swing the door open.

The scent hit you like a ton of bricks. You nearly moaned as it enveloped your senses. 

Daveed was on the bed, his pants and the rest of his clothes discarded. As you grew closer, you became painfully aware of the knot filling out in your pants. You took of your clothes and climbed on the bed. 

Before he could say anything, you took your time nosing his scent gland. He smelled of honeycomb and vanilla. It was so intoxicating, you failed to notice your grip tightening on the sheets. 

Then, you noticed the arrangement of the pillows, blankets, and hoodies. You felt so foolish for not noticing the nest beforehand. 

“This is nice”, you cooed

“What’s nice?”

“The nest. Our nest is nice”

Daveed’s legs squeezed together.

_‘Alpha’s happy with the nest’, he thought, ‘She can knot me now’_

You kissed and nipped at his neck as your hand made your way to his slick covered entrance. A moan escaped your lips as you savored the taste of your slick covered fingers. Daveed grinned as you brought your lips to his. He pressed himself against you, trying to get as much friction as he possibly could. 

He felt you push him back into the mattress.

“Please”, he begged, “I need your knot”

“Relax. I’m going to take care of you”

You kissed down his torso until you were between his legs. As you slipped two fingers into him, his hips pushed off the mattress. Daveed couldn’t remember the last time he had an alpha help him through his heat. 

He relentlessly grinded into your fingers as more slick dripped out. You kissed his inner thighs and added another finger. The only way to keep yourself in control was by pressing your swollen knot into the mattress. 

Daveed’s body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He was breathless and all he could think about was your knot. He was surrounded by your scent and as much as it kept him calm, it was also becoming his undoing. 

_‘Alpha’s going to knot you’, he silently cheered to himself, ‘Gonna knot you through your entire heat’_

You felt him squeeze around you as he finally let himself go, cumming all over your fingers. His soft moans were intoxicating. All you wanted was to hear the omega scream as you fucked him into the mattress. 

There was no resist to kissing his lips again. Daveed tried to stay in control as you held his hips in place, slowly sinking into him. Once you bottomed out, knot secure inside him, he wrapped his arms around you and moaned your name. You took your time fucking him until you heard him call you by a certain name.

“Alpha”, he moaned as he tightened himself around you

Your hips jerked, fucking him harder than before.The room filled with his moans and the sound of your thighs meeting his. The sound from all the slick drove you crazy.

“You hear that?”, you groaned as you softly bit his scent gland

“Yes”, he moaned over and over 

He was painfully aware of what you were doing to him. You were so tempted to mark him right then and there. The urge was overwhelming for the both of you. 

Soon, your arms were hooked under Daveed’s thighs, partially lifting him off the mattress to get a new angle. He almost cursed at the feeling. He felt so embarrassed how easy it was for him to spread himself open for you.

Your thrusts became rougher, your hold on him was becoming more possessive. Daveed squeezed around you one more time before he came again. You were closer than you thought, cumming hard soon after him.

You let Daveed’s legs go as you fell into him, your knot still secure inside him. With you in such close proximity, he couldn’t help but nuzzle your neck. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment he denied himself for a long time. 

“Thank you”, he said softly beginning to tremble as you spilled inside him again

“Anything for you, my sweet omega”

Daveed began to purr. Something about the name felt right to him. Although his heat might have played a role in it, he wanted the name to be permanent. 

After your knot went down, Daveed curled up in your arms with a smile on his face. It would only be a few more hours before he woke up in need of you again, so you held him as close as you could.


	2. When Shit Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed wants the reader to mark him, but he has a hard time finding the words whenever she’s around.

Daveed was wrapped in the sheets from the night before that were saturated in your scent. It was the comfort he needed after the last three days. The side effects of his heat were slowly ebbing away. He could remember the way you gripped his hips, grinning as you pulled him into a kiss, then calling him your omega as you softly bit his neck. 

It made his heart flutter. There was nothing more he wanted than for you to mark him. 

He pulled the blanket closer and inhaled as if to make him forget about what might happen now that his heat was over. He slept with his friend. The friend he’s wanted to mark him for the past three years.

Daveed silently watched for the past three years as you dated omega after omega, upset that you never found the one. He wanted to desperately scream in your face that he was right there, but he didn’t know if he was what you were even looking for. 

His bubble popped as soon as he rolled over. As much as he could smell your scent, your side of the bed was empty and cold. He sighed as he forced himself out of bed to get in the shower and wash off the evidence of the past few nights with you. A warm shower would work wonders on his sore muscles. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, you groaned as he walked down the hall

Daveed stopped in his tracks. His mind raced, wondering if you could already tell he was in the hall. Did you not want him here? Were you already regretting what you’ve done with him?

He made his presence known as he walked around the corner. 

“Good morning. Did I wake you?”, you asked as you watched him pulled the blanket tighter 

“No”

 _‘Just realized you left me in bed all alone’_ , he thought

“You know they shut everything back down again? It’s almost as if people thought everything was back to normal just because no one is talking about the virus like when it first started”

Daveed shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding your gaze.

“Oh. We don’t have to talk about that. Sorry for bringing it up again”, you continued, “You slept through breakfast, so I made your favorite. Thought you would be hungry after...you know”

The scent from the kitchen finally hit him and his mouth began to water. You watched him from the couch as he looked from you to the kitchen. He looked distraught.

“Are you alright?”, you asked as you made your way to him

“Yeah. Thank you”

He didn’t expect you to get up and make him a plate or for you to sit down next to him. It was comforting. Daveed took a bite and didn’t even try to stop the moan that escaped his lips. It was so good.

“(Y/N), it’s so--”

“I know”, you grinned with a wink

The cocky behavior from an alpha would normally disgust him, but seeing it on you made him want to jump in your lap and ride you whether he was in heat or not. He silently ate his food, barely paying attention to what you were saying to him. His thoughts were stuck on how to ask a friend to mark him. That would require knowing if she wanted him. The constant back and forth in his head drove him up a wall.

“Daveed? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine”

“Are you--”

“(Y/N), I’m fine”, he nearly yelled, “Please stop asking”

Daveed grabbed his plate from the table and dropped it in the sink. He gripped the counter as he took a deep breath.

“I’ll give you your space”, you sighed, “I’ll be in my office”

Daveed’s heart sunk as you walked away. 

An hour passed.

Then another.

He went back to your room allowing his angst to consume him. After moving from the living room to the bedroom, he weighed out his options. If he asked you to be his alpha, he knew you would always treat him right. You’ve always treated omegas and betas with the same respect you gave alphas. You never hesitated to step up for him when needed. On the other hand, you could tell him no and he’ll be heartbroken.

Another reason he loved the thought of being your omega was the idea of him having you all to himself during his heats or your ruts. He let his mind wonder. The thought of you roughly fucking him into the mattress as you found your release made slick drip down his thighs. 

The moment his hands reached his core, he let out a moan. He worked himself over until he could slip three fingers in. 

“Fuck”, he nearly screamed

You finally finished your project for work and you needed a drink. Instead of heading to the kitchen, you found yourself following Daveed’s scent as it filled the hall. The honeycomb and vanilla never ceased to calm you down or made your knot hard. 

The scene was all too familiar. You on one side of the door, wondering of you should go in and Daveed on the other side. You were ready to step away until you heard his voice.

“Alpha”, he moaned, “Please”

His voice began to shake as he shoved his fingers in, quickening the pace. You squeezed your knot in your hand and released a soft moan. Daveed begged for you to knot him as his orgasm wrecked him. He choked out a sob as he finally found his release. His body tensed as more slick dripped from between his thighs. 

When he managed to catch his breath, he felt like he could speak.

“You can come in now”, he called from the bed

He waited as you opened the door. Daveed was laying on the bed with his legs spread wide open. More slick spilled onto the mattress when your scent hit him.

“Were you in here having fun without me?”, you questioned 

“You were the one who wanted to get some work done”

“I wanted to give you space”

You sat on the bed next to him, trying to ignore your ever growing knot. He rolled over to get closer to you. 

“I’m okay”, he gave you an easygoing smile

You laid down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Daveed, unsatisfied with the kiss, pulled you into another one. He rolled over to be on top as he grinds against your knot. You pulled him closer, leaning a trail of kisses down his neck. 

“What do you want omega?”

Daveed gives you a devious smirk before moving down your body, positioning his mouth above your cock. He hallows his cheeks as he sucks the tip as hard as he can. It takes all you have in you not to grip the back of his head and fuck his mouth. 

He teases you with tiny licks and a couple of squeezes.

“Keep playing these games and I’ll tie you up and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours”

“Alpha”, he groaned, “If I didn’t want to ride you so bad, I would”

“You want my knot in your mouth?”

“Yes”, he said as he blushed, “But I also want to ride you”

“I’m all yours”

Daveed’s felt his entire body fill with warmth at the sentiment. He sucked your tip as hard as he could, gauging your reaction. When you threw your head back and moaned, he felt confident enough to keep going. He took his time, allowing more of you to slip past his lips. His hands massaged your knot until your cock bottomed out in his throat. 

Daveed took your moans as encouragement to keep going. Every time he pulled away and swallowed you again, he made sure your cock hit the back of his throat. When you felt like you were close, he pulled away, leaving a trail of spit in his wake. 

He positioned himself over your cock with slick falling from his leg onto you. He slowly lowers himself on to you, not waiting for your reaction. The groan that escapes you spurs him to start riding you quicker than he expected. 

Your hands find his hips as you thrust into him. Daveed tries, but almost fails to stay in control of the pace. 

“You can keep staring at my lips if you want”, you instigated with a wink, “Or you could just--”

Daveed silenced you with a kiss as you slammed into him. You tried to hold him as close as you possibly could. You kissed him all over his face while he whimpered against you. He squeezed around you so tight, you thought you were going to cum right then and there. 

He used whatever strength he had left in him to lift his hips and slam himself down on you. 

“Oh my God”, he moaned, “I’m so close”

“Me too”, you panted

Daveed held on to you, covered in sweat and exhausted. You two kept up the pace until Daveed tightened around you with a loud moan. The feeling of his warm slick surrounding you made you cum within seconds. Daveed shook as you filled him. 

When you finally came down from your high, you started a bath and pulled Daveed out of bed. He was fussy until he felt the warm bath water surrounding him. 

He began to relax against you while you rubbed his shoulders and back. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what was going on with you earlier?”

“Well, when omegas get horny--”

“No”, you smirked, “before that. In the kitchen”

Daveed sighed as he turned to face you. He rested his head on your shoulder as you rubbed his scalp. 

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to ask you for years now. Every time I see you I’m reminded of how bad I want to ask you, but I know if I ask I’ve crossed the point of no return, but after the past few days, I know that that line has already been crossed”

Daveed grew quiet. He gave you the sincerest look he could muster. You smiled, encouraging him to continue. 

“I want you to call me omega and I call you alpha. I want to make things official. To be _your_ omega”, he softly said, “I want to be yours”


End file.
